Synergy
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: There's a new Garage band in town. Could one of the members know about the Animorphs?


Synergy  
By: Aquaian Goddess  
Co-writen by: Muse, Sam.  
  
Note's before Author's notes: Umm It's a Disclaimer. ALL THE SONGS THAT THE BAND SYNERGY SINGS BELONG TO JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS! Jem and The Holorams belongs to someone that's not me. And the song "My Big Hero" belongs to 12 rounds. ::shrugs:: Oh well, you can't win them all!  
  
Marco: Why didn't you get Jake as your Muse yet? You made SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM your Muse, why not Jake?  
AG: Jake's being difficult. Plus....Sam's like me!  
Marco: But Sam's demonic and sadistic and he scares me!  
AG: So?   
Marco: You have MATT AND TAI!  
Matt and Tai: SHUT UP!   
Marco: Stuff it!  
::they get into a fight::  
AG: Oh dear. Ummm....Author's notes are that The following people of the Band Synergy belong to me. The people are:  
  
Guitar = Angelus "Angel"  
Drums = Byrdie  
Keyboard = Rana  
Lead Vocals = Evalynn "Eva"  
  
THEY ARE ALL MINE! Branin, Angel's boyfriend, belongs to My friend and muse, Sam (JanusRahland@aol.com).  
Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One: Rachel  
  
"You mean to tell me that I have to go next door to vist the new neighbors?"  
  
"Because, Jordan and Sarah are with your father and I have work!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Go Rachel. You just might like them." Mom walked out, leaing me trapped to go visit the new neighbors. I sighed and walked over to the house on the right side of mine, the garage door was open and it looked like a mini stage was set up. A drumset, an electric guitar, a keyboard and microphones. The Drumset had the name "Synergy" in black letters with red outlining.  
  
"What are these people, a band?"  
  
"Our daughters are in a band." I turned to see a woman, around fourty or so, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that read 'I'm awake and dressed, what MORE do you want?!'  
  
"Oh, hi. I live next door."  
  
"Vivicca. The Mother of the house."  
  
"Cool. Rachel, daughter of the mother of the house to your left. Also older sister to two yonger sisters." Vivicca laughed and introduced her husband, Wolfius. He had gray hair.  
  
"I'll introduce you to the band after the rehersal." A guy with silver hair said to me as we sat down in the chairs to the side. "Oh yeah, I'm Branin."  
  
"Rachel."   
  
"Shhh, they're tuneing up."  
  
Four girls came on stage. One went to the guitar, she had blue hair, black clothes and the guitar was black with neon blue swirls. One went to the drumset, she was pale skinned with flaming red hair. A girl went to the keyboard, she had blonde hair, like Vivicca, and wore all blue. The last one, the girl that stepped up to the mike had brown hair that was in a waist length braid. They started tuning up, and they began to play.  
  
Music played for a bit, then the singer started singing.  
"Something big's been waiting to happen, ever sence you and I met. And if we wanna make it happen, we gotta let our feet get wet! Baby so, come on, come on, come on.... Come on in the water's fine!" Braid girl sang.  
  
"Come on in!" The other three sang.  
  
"Take the plunge and say goodbye!"  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
"Come on in the water's fine!"  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
"Come on in!" She sang, almost shouting it.  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
"Me and you have so much in commen, pardon me for sounding brash. But seein' what we've got in common, we're bond to make a major splash, baby, so, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...... C'mon in the water's fine!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"Take the plunge and say goodbye!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in the water's fine!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"Out upon the foam, beyond the spring sky, we can head for home, let the stars be our guide! So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon............. C'mon in the water's fine!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"Take the plunge and say goodbye!  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in the water's fine!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in the water's fine!"  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in!" She answered.  
  
"C'mon in!"  
  
"C'mon in!" They sang together. Braid girl breathed out and singaled for what I guess was supposed to be for the next song.  
  
"They usually do about three songs, sometimes four, during rehersals. The lead singer is Evalynn, call her Eva, the keyboardest is Rana. The drummer is Byrdie, she's adopted, and the babe on the guitar is my girlfriend, Angelus, but call her Angel." Branin said, smileing.   
  
I nodded, "They're good."  
  
"Branin! We are only doing"  
  
"Okay. Sing on Eva Diva."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Start the song!"  
  
It began almost immediatly.  
  
"Like a dream!" Rana, Byrdie and Angel sang.  
  
"I appear to you." Eva sang, not as "violently" as the last time.  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"That is coming true."  
  
"Like a dream!"   
  
"I will lead to a place you've never seeeeeeeeeeeeen before!"  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"When you're far from care."  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Music everywhere!"  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Let me take you there and show you new worlds toooooo explore! Follow the sound of my voice, I'll give you reason to rejoice!"  
  
"Rejoice! Like a dream!"  
  
"I appear to you."   
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"That is coming true."  
  
"Like a dream!"   
  
"I will lead to a place you've never seeeeeeeeeeeeen before!"  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"When you're far from care."  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Music everywhere!"  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Let me take you there and show you new worlds tooooo explore! Follow the sound of my voice, I'll give you reason to rejoice!"  
  
"Rejoice! Like a dream!"  
  
"Baby come with me."  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Life will be..."  
  
"Like a dream!"  
  
"Mmmmmmm, Like a dream!" They finished.  
  
The next song began just as startling as the first.  
  
"Deception, how long must I continue this deception? This masquarade! Deception! My life seems like it's nothing but deception! A big charade! I never ment to lie to you!"  
  
"I swear it!"  
  
"I never ment to play those games!"   
  
"At times I wanna cry to you!"  
  
"'Cause I can't bare it, but I fear our love will end in vain! Deception! I pray that you'll forgive all this deception! This masquarade! Deception! It's time to put an end to this deception! But I'm a afraid!"  
  
"When the whole thing is at an end and you learn that it's just pretend you'll cry deception!" they all sang.  
  
"I pray that you'll forgive all this deception! This masquarade! Deception! It's time to put an end to this deception! But I'm a afraid!"  
  
"When the whole thing is at an end and you learn that it's just pretend you'll cry deception! Deception!"  
  
They stopped playing, and I applauded, "You guys are great! My name is Rachel."  
  
"Eva."  
  
"Rana."  
  
"Byrdie." Byrdie had an Irish accent, soft, but still noticeable.  
  
"Angel." the tone of her voice kinda reminded me of the type that sounded like 'I know your secret, but I don't give a damn.' I didn't like it. I'd just have to mention it to Jake later. "I see you met my boyfriend, Branin."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you have a tape I can have, of your songs?"  
  
Eva tossed me a tape. "Our grandfather helped us record that. You can have it, if you want it."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks! Can I get it autographed?"   
  
Eva laughed and pulled out a pen, signing her name on the cover, under her picture. The other's followed suit. "There, now you can say you knew before we hit it big!"  
  
I smiled and bade my goodbyes. I had to talk to Jake and the others. I got a bad feeling from Angelus.  
  
Part 2: Marco  
(by Sam)  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't like this Angelus person. she gives me the creeps." Said rachel  
  
This was the first time I could honestly say Rachel was worried. Over a feeling she got. Typically it was Tobias or Cassie who cared about feelings. Not Xena.  
  
"I'm telling you, she knows something. About us."  
  
"You get that feeling from some poeple. Plus, even is SHE does know something, dosn't mean it involves our morphing ability or the yeerks. She probobly overherd the word "Animorph" or something." Said Cassie, trying to calm Rachel. But she was obviously worried.  
  
Suddenly, for the first time that meeting, Tobias spoke up. He was hanging out in the rafters Someone's at the door. Might ave been there a while.  
  
Jake swore. Cassie, the sensible one, opened the barn door. Standing outside the door was Branin, Angelus' boyfriend, from what Rachel said.  
  
He was definately strange, but he didn't nessicarily look evil. But his silver hair (For some reason, it didn't look dyed) black clothes, and brilliantly violet eyes were extremely unnerving. Rachel was right, he had a faint note of "I overheard everything" gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Rachel, managing to keep her hostility to a bare minimum.  
  
His cool eyes never flickered. "Just here to drop off some thank you gifts from the band"  
  
"What, you're a roadie?" I said sarcasticly.  
  
He showed absolutely no reaction at all to my remark. He just continued with what he was saying "We didn't know your sizes, so we had to guess." There were several t-shirts, all black with the word "Synergy" on the front is red letters.  
  
"Thanks!" Said Cassie enthusiasticly.  
  
Branin left.  
  
"How much did he hear?" Asked Rachel teresly.  
  
"More importantly, ho did he know we were here? and how come he brought exactly five t-shirts? He's only met Rachel." I said.  
  
Silence.  
  



End file.
